


Frappucino Latte

by Alien_jeruk



Series: New Years gift [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Gen, OOC, typo maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Seorang pengacara yang kelam dan Asisten manisnya.





	1. Origami

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication for My precious Otp who has dissapear because their have broken...
> 
> Fairy tail belong to Mashima Hiro  
> and thos fic belong to Alien aka me

"Mavis masih mencintai Zeref"

Tempat itu yang dulu selalu terasa nyaman, kini tak ubahnya seperti tempat paling meresahkan baginya. Masih jelas terbayang dibenaknya ketika gadisnya waktu -Sebulan lalu- itu tengah melipat-lipat kertas menjadi semacam bentuk tertentu yang ia sendiri entah bisa atau tidak.

 

"Zeref, lipat segitiga kemudian tarik kedua sisinya seperti ini", suaranya tergiang manis. Dan dirinya waktu itu jusru merobek lipatan origami hampir jadinya.

 

"Sudah kubilang tarik seperti ini, bukannya dirobek tau..", Dengan susah payah iya menahan tawa namun akhirnya pecah juga suara tawannya hingga memenuhi ruangan kecil itu. Sementara Mavis, gadis yang tengah memberengut kesal dihadapannya akhirnya kembali mengambil kertas origami baru untuk Zeref.

 

"Bukannya sudah ku katakan kalau aku hanya bisa menghancurkan,bukannya membangun sepertimu", Iris sekelam malam itu berkilat kecil ketika memandang Mavis.

 

"Karna itu Zeref, jika kau tidak berusaha membangun maka tidak akan lagi yang bisa menggantikanku nanti", Gadis bersurai panjang sewarna susu itu terlihat sendu. "Saat aku mati", imbuhnya yang membuat Zeref terdiam.

 

Sepotong ingatan tentang mereka yang tertawa setelah berhasil membuat origami berbentuk perahu terbesit dengan perlahan bagai kaleidoskop yang terulang dalam pikirannya.

 

"Kau juga akhirnya pergi selamanya kan", tidak ada jawaban apapun yang menimpali ungkapannya saat ini.

 

Perlahan tangannya meraih selembar kertas berwarna bunga sakura dan mulai melipatnya.

 

"Aku suka membuat kapal karna suatu hari nanti aku ingin pergi kedanau dan memancing disana". 

 

Zeref merasakan rasa nyeri di dadanya, "Bukannya kau ingin kesana karna ingin mengerjaiku Mavis...",gumamam pelannya terdengar lebih keras kali ini.

 

"Lalu aku akan mengajak Zeref agar Zeref dapat tersenyum dan bahagia bersamaku", Mavis mengatakan itu dengan senyum secerah langit pantai ketika musim panas tiba.

 

"Tak perlu kemanapun juga, asalkan Mavis ada disampingku aku akan tersenyum", Wajahnya tak berekspresi dan terkesan dingin saat ini. Lipatan kertas ditangannya sudah sampai ke bentuk segitiga.

 

Pikirannya melayang jauh ke saat mereka tengah berlarian di bawah pohon untuk mengejar seseorang yag mencurigakan.

"Ne Zeref, bukankah itu si korban yang dilaporkan itu?", sementara Zeref dengan pose mengamati ala detektif saat itu justru mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah meragukan Mavis.

 

"Hei, lihat itu baik-baik",Diusapnya pelan pucuk kepala Mavis sambil menunjuk seseorang itu dengan ujung dagu.

 

"Dia itu pelayannya bodoh, tak ada hubungannya sama sekali", Dan Mavis mengembungkan pipinya.

 

"Baiklah ayo pulang, penyelidikan ini selesai", "Baiklah pengacara Zeref",Mavis menyelanya saat itu.

 

Seutas senyum miring Zeref sunggingkan saat ini, perasaanya mencelos kembali. Origami ditangannya sudah jadi. Sebentuk kapal berwarna merah muda seperti yang dulu Mavis ajarkan padanya. Ia bahkan tidak percaya berhasil menyelesaikan tugas -ujian- ini.

 

Dirinya segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga tulip yang tumbuh dibawah jendela depan ruangan itu, berjalan pergi kesuatu tempat untuk menemui gadisnya kembali.

 

Suara serangga saling bersautan entah dimana mereka berada. Rerumputan semakin meninggi sejak terakhir kali ia mengunjungi tempat itu. Namun ditempat Mavis masih rapi dan tak terlalu tinggi tanaman hijau penutup tanah tersebut.

 

"Ini untukmu Mavis, bunga tulip putih juga sebuah kapal kertas", Zeref meletakkan origami perahunya keatas beberapa tangkai tulip yang berada dibawah batu marmer berukiran nama Mavis.

 

"Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya berkat mengingatmu", "kau masih mengingatku bukan?, kalau tidak pengacara ini tidak akan menerimamu menjadi partnernya kembali", ada suara berdehem kecil diantara ucapannya barusan, entah menyembunyikan isakan atau tertawaan. Zeref tak peduli.

 

Meskipun hanya seperti ini, Zeref terkadang masih ingin benar-benar ke danau bersama Mavis. Menikmati air dibawahnya juga mungkin memancing ikan disana. Sayangnya itu hanya sebatas hayalan saja. Hayalan untuk Mavis dan dirinyabyang telah berpisah.

 

Bersama habisnya nafas, debaran dihatinya terasa menyakitkan.

 

Mavis ada dan lebih jauh,menuju cakrawala diujung barat sana. Zeref tak ingin memaksa untuk minta maaf karna ia sudah terlau sayang padanya. Sayang yang terlalu dalam. 

 

"Maafkan aku Mavis, jika besok aku akan kelaut yang biru sesuai katamu itu, akan kusampaikan pada angin laut bahwa aku akan menjemputmu disana". Setulus itu perumpamaannya jika Zeref harus mendeskripsikan impiannya.

 

Tak banyak yang memahami hatinya yang gelap. Hatinya yang tak pernah hidup untuk orang lain. Hanya untuk Mavis seorang. Ia tak yakin jika ia akan bisa mengucapkan perasaan seperti itu kembali selain pada gadisnya. Gadis yang terlalu jauh pergi meninggalkannya. Mavis Vermillion.

Owari.


	2. Kucing Putih

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karna Okuda ingin memelihara seekor kucing dan Karma memiliki kucing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Kedua.
> 
> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belong to Yuusei Matsui sensei.
> 
> Warning : Fluff right here. 
> 
> Maafkan seandainnya mereka jadi Ooc kecuali Koro-sensei ne... Karna Koro-sensei kan sama seperti Alien. Kita sama-sama Alien *di bom*

Langit malam setelah hujan sangat indah, tenang dan damai. Walau semilir angin terasa dingin menusuk kulit namun tak membuat Manami mengurungkan niat untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari guru berbentuk gurita alien kuning yang tingginya mencapai Dua meter untuk membawa binatang peliharan ke sekolah sebagai salah satu syarat mendapatkan nilai tambahan dalam pelajaran Biologi. Manami terdiam mengingat siang tadi.. Di sekolah beberapa saat dan sempat bertanya kepada Kayano hingga Hayami. 

 

"Ano, Kayano-chan besok akan membawa binatang apa?", Sementara yang ditanyai dengan senyum berbinar menjawab dengan sangat lantang bahwa ia akan membawa seekor ikan Koi berukuran kecil.

 

"Aku akan membawa seekor kucing", Hayami bahkan sudah menjawab sebelum Manami sempat bertanya padanya. "Ne, kau bawa saja kucing karna itu lebih mudah menurutku", Lanjut Hayami memberi saran tatkala melihat raut kebingungan melanda dirinya.

 

"Be-begitukah? Terima kasih Hayami-san", Manami tersenyum senang.

 

Masalah sebenarnya baru Manami sadari ketika sampai di rumah, ia tak memiliki binatang peliharaan apapun di rumahnya saat ini. Karna selama ini ia hanya fokus pada belajar dan menghafal saja, tak sempat memikirkan hal lainnya apalagi sampai memikirkan memiliki seekor hewan peliharaan.

 

Setelah meminta ijin kepada sang ayah, barulah Manami diijinkan untuk membeli seekor hewan peliharaan dan ia memilih seekor kucing.

 

Sayang takdir belum berpihak kepadanya, di toko hewan yang ada di dekat komplek perumahan dimana ia tinggal tak tersisa seekor kucing pun yang dapat ia miliki. Perasaannya menjadi sedih, takut bagaimana jika ia tak akan mendapat nilai tambahan yang kata Koro-sensei dapat mempengaruhi nilai lainnya. Manami bahkan sudah berjalan ke toko binatang peliharaan yang ada di komplek sebelah namun hasilnya tetap sama. Si bulan sabit diatas berwarna oranye, cahaya lembut yang tak menyakiti pandangan siapapun seolah mentertawakan Manami. Manik Indigonya sudah berkaca-kaca ketika berjalan kembali ke arah rumahnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

 

"Meoong...meeongg", "hahaha,", terdengar suara kucing dan tertawaan jahil dari suatu tempat dibalik pagar kayu pada sisi kiri jalan.

 

Sontak saja Manami langsung mendekati sumber suara dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah lapangan kecil yang sepi. Tak melihat jika ada beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di sekitarnya dan terus mencari suara kucing tersebut.

 

"Meong~","Iya ini untukmu", lagi-lagi suara seseorang yang membuat Manami merasa tak asing terdengar. Sisi Kanan dilihatnya dan tak ada apapun atau siapapun itu. Sisi Kiri pun masih sama. Manami menyerah. Namun ketika ia berbalik dan saat itu pula ia sadar jika ia belum melihat ke arah pohon di sudut lapangan itu. Terus berjalan mendekat dengan pelan, tak ingin terburu-buru juga takut akan mengagetkan siapapun orang yang terdengar tak asing ataupun kucing yang tadi didengarnya.

 

"Brugh", Suara sesuatu yang jatuh dihadapannya membuat Manami dengan refleks cepat langsung menatap waspada.

 

"Ka-Karma kun?!", Helaian merah yang terlihat dibawah cahaya bulan masih menutupi wajah seseorang yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya. Sepasang Iris keemasan berkilat tajam, senyuman pun tak luput terukir di wajah Karma.

 

"Okuda-san rupanya, kenapa bisa disini?", Bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya memang karakter Karma sekali. Sementara gadis yang selalu mengepang dua rambutnya itu menjadi tergagap saat menjawab. "A-aku mendengar su-suara kucing dan sam-sampai disini", Manami mencoba tersenyum.

 

"Oh, pasti suara Kuron", Karma menunjuk ke atas pohon dan ketika Manami melihat ke salah satu cabang pohon terlihat seekor kucing berbulu putih tengah menggigit sesuatu dengan asyiknya seolah tak tau posisinya dimana.

 

"Ku-kuron?", sebelah alis Manami tampak naik dengan signifikan dan membuat Karma terkekeh saat itu.

 

"Walau dia warnanya putih, tapi ekornya hitam juga...", Karma meloncat kembali keatas pohon untuk mengendong kucing putih itu turun. Si kucing sendiri dengan nyamannya memposisikan diri dalam dekapan si pemuda merah tersebut.

 

"Lihat hidungnya hitam", Karma mengangkat kucing gendut tersebut ke hadapan Manami.

 

"I-iya, benar juga, hehehem", Manami tertawa kecil kemudian mengelus kepala Kuron dengan lembut. Manami merasa senang walau tetap saja ia merasa sedih karna tujuannya keluar malam ini tidak tercapai.

 

"Hee... Jadi Okuda-san kenapa ada diluar berjalan-jalan tepat setelah matahari tenggelam seorang diri?", Mata karna seolah menyelidik dirinya. Manami berusaha tersenyum kembali setelah sempat murung.

 

"A-aku ingin memelihara seekor kucing dan juga untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Koro-sensei yang tadi siang berikan tapi, tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukan seekor kucing pun di toko hewan", Manami hampir menangis saat ini. Mengingat ia bukanlah anak yang cukup pemberani untuk berjalan sendirian setelah hari gelap. Dan tak belajar ketika jam belajar sudah tiba.

 

"Souka, Kuron untukmu saja kalau begitu", Karma menyerahkan si kucing ke pelukan Manami sambil tersenyum. Beberapa saat mengelus kepala kucing putih tersebut kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Manami.

 

"Ano Karma-kun...", Manami mengejar Karma didepannya dan memanggilnya sambil mengendong Kuron. Karma melihat kearahnya dan menyeringai.

 

"Kuron butuh ibu, dan aku tak bisa jadi ibunya karna aku sudah menjadi ayahnya hari ini", Manami merona parah, hampir lupa bagaimana cara berkedip dan bernafas disaat bersamaan.  
Namun tepukan di bahunya membuat Manami tersadar kembali dari terkejutnya.

 

".....", Manami kehilangan kata-kata. Namun tangannya semakin mendekap Kuron lebih erat. Si kucing malah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Suara dengkurannya terdengar mendominasi diantara dirinya dan Akabane Karma.

 

"Dan aku juga punya alasan untuk membuat gurita itu mendekat padaku agar dapat kubunuh mungkin", kerlingan jahil terlihat dari mata Karma.

 

Dan Manami pulang dengan bahagia. Tugasnya selesai dan ia berhasil mendapatkan seekor kucing yang diklaim oleh Karma sebagai anak mereka.

 

-Omake-

 

Di balik semak-semak dibawah pohon terujung lapangan tampak sesosok makhluk berwarna kuning dengan senyum yang tampak tak pernah menghilang setiap waktu tengah mengecek hasil jepretan kamera yang terkalung di lehernya.

 

"Nurufufu... Karma-kun matanya sama seperti mata kucing yang Okuda-san bawa".

 

Owari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ken again, Karmanami.
> 
>  
> 
> Sankyuu for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of Three series from different fandom. Ini hanya Tiga series saja ne... Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk Ken yang memang memberi prompt lewat pair didalamnya.
> 
> Maafkan Alien ne... Alien hanya berusaha melunasi hutang untuk post pas awal tahun tapi telat sampai bulan ke Haru ini... Hiks...
> 
> Alien hanya sebutir gula tanpa filter jika tak ada yang memberi semangat dan juga prompt-prompt sederhana dari semuannya di Fb dan di Twitter.
> 
> Sankyuu sudah membaca sampai sini, Alien sungguh berterima kasih *bows*


End file.
